


i've been breathing you in, and drinking you down

by quinnking



Series: serpent riverparents [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, infidelity somewhat, jealous!fp anyone?, jealous!hal too obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: "What's going on with you and Alli?" Fred asks, nonchalantly. He opens the fridge and pretends to look through it."What's goin' on with you and Hermione?" F.P. mimics.Fred smiles, the bastard. "Nice try, but not an answer. Come on. We've been friends since we were kids. What's going on?"





	i've been breathing you in, and drinking you down

**Author's Note:**

> so madchen, the little tease, posted that pic of fp and alice and i just. had to. and in the last ep hermione kinda confirmed that the riverparents + mary were friends soooOOoo this was born. 
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter (@quinnkings) or on tumblr (quinnking) and come and fangirl about these two with me?

_'cause all my bones are begging me to beg for you, begging me to beg for your love_

* * *

 

F.P. glares down at Fred, who's sitting at his feet on the floor and nursing a beer, while F.P. himself is squished between Hermione and Mary on the couch.

They're talking about first kisses and wow, no wonder Fred opted to sit on the floor instead of where F.P. is sitting.

"So," Hermione starts, and  _great._ That's never a good sign. "Who  _was_ your first kiss, Ali?" 

Alice is sitting with her legs tucked under her and Hal's arm around her waist, hanging loosely and fiddling with the fringe on her skirt. 

She just doesn't look right without her jacket, F.P. thinks, scoffing to himself and grabbing for Fred's beer. He downs it. 

Fred just looks up at him, a 'what the fuck, dude' expression on his face. 

F.P. just shrugs at him and looks up, meeting Alice's eyes. He remembers it, of course, because he was her first kiss. They were ten and Alice had made an offhand comment about wanting to know what kissing was like. So she leaned in and kissed him.

And that, of course, reminds him of the last kiss they shared. He tries (and fails, miserably) not to dwell on it. 

"Forsythe was, actually," she says, primly. 

F.P. tries not to look shocked, because  _he_ wasn't going to say anything and he was sure she wasn't going to. So instead of looking at Alice, he looks at Hal, who stiffens as soon as Alice says F.P.'s name. His fingers bunch into a fist around Alice's skirt, and she turns to look at him with her eyebrows slightly raised. 

"I sure was," F.P. says, almost cockily. "Oh, but it goes both ways. She was my _first,_ too." He pauses then, smirking. "First kiss, that is."

Hal looks affronted at that.

"Good going, Hermione," Mary mutters and F.P. has to hold back a laugh.

Alice turns to look at him then, the same expression she gave Hal still firmly on her face. 

"It's nothing serious, though," she says, more for F.P.'s benefit than Hal's. And goddamn if her cruel streak isn't still hot as hell. "We were young. Not even older than 13. You know how that shit goes when we're kids and we see adults doing them." She turns to Hal and gives him a sickly sweet smile. "Nothing to be jealous of, alright? It happened so long ago, I hardly remember it." 

F.P. can't believe how easily lying comes to her. Well, he can, actually. Serpents are good at it and if you're the only girl Serpent like Alice is, well. You use what you have and what she has is so much intelligence and wit that  _of fucking course_ she can lie in circles and make it sound like fact. 

Fred looks up at F.P. "Let's go get everyone more beers," he suggests as he stands up, clearly wanting to get away from the tension. He doesn't wait for F.P., instead just grabbing him and tugging him into the kitchen. 

F.P. drops the bottle he's holding into a bin.

"What's going on with you and Ali?" Fred asks, nonchalantly. He opens the fridge and pretends to look through it.

"What's goin' on with you and Hermione?" F.P. mimics. 

Fred smiles, the bastard. "Nice try, but not an answer. Come on. We've been friends since we were kids. What's going on?"

F.P. sighs and looks through the doorway of the kitchen to make sure no one's there. "I don't know," he admits. "She's with Hal, anyways, so it's not like it matters." Fred opens his mouth to argue but F.P. says, "just fuckin' drop it, Freddie." He grabs a beer for himself and Alice and walks out without hearing Fred's answer.

And well, if Hal glares dirtily at him for not getting him a beer and having to get up to get himself one, that's just too damn bad. 

* * *

 

He expects it, this time. The three (almost angry sounding) taps on his window. 

"Heya, Ali Cat." 

She glares at him and hefts herself through the window. 

"What the hell was that at Fred's?" she snaps as soon as she's standing in front of him. 

"What?" F.P. asks innocently. "Hermione asked, you answered." 

Alice takes a step forward and damn. Yup, she's angry. "You had a pissing contest with my _boyfriend_ ," she spits the word, "in front of all of our friends." 

He ignores that. "Is he always gettin' that jealous?"

"Are  _you_?" 

He remembers their conversation in the Whyte Wyrm, before her first date with Hal. And, yeah, shit. He's jealous. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Alli," F.P. mocks. 

"If you aren't jealous then what's your deal?  _You_ were trying to stake a claim on me at that party.  _You_ were trying to make Hal jealous." She's right. But he scoffs anyway. "So, again. What's your deal?" 

He doesn't bother answering her question, though. He won't.

But with a clench of his jaw, he steps forward. She doesn't step back. She doesn't even move. He trails his fingers across her cheekbones and she almost visibly deflates at the simple touch. Her eyes close when he cups her cheek and brings her closer, almost kissing but neither of them moving the whole way.

She parts her lips, and he can feel it, and it's easily the most electrically charged moment he's ever encountered his whole life. 

"I'm not jealous," he lies. 

"Okay." 

She leans the rest of the way in, her tongue creeping out and licking at his top lip and well, he's only human. Of course his resolve is going to crack. The hand on her face moves into her hair and he crashes their lips together. 

Alice doesn't even hesitate in wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body all the way against his. He groans against her mouth when her nails scratch lightly against the soft skin of his neck and he shivers, his fingers clenching in her hair and causing her to hiss. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, kissing across her jaw.

She lets her head fall back. "I liked it," she breathes, and he smirks as he noses his way back up to her mouth.

They kiss lazily for a couple more minutes and when he pulls back to look at Alice, her face is flushed and her lips are red. She looks so good and F.P. feel something in him snap when he wonders how often Hal gets to see her like this. 

"I better get home," she says, voice soft. He's not ready to let her go yet, really, not when she looks like this. She leans forward and kisses him again before backing up and heading to the window. She opens her mouth again but F.P. stops her.

"My lips are sealed," he promises, even though he knows that's not what she was about to say. "It's okay." 

It's not. It's really not. 


End file.
